Strangers Among Us
by Captain Kathryn Janeway98
Summary: Janeway's crew is in a lot of trouble. Will a new teen aged crew member save them? by the way, endgame never existed.Added something to chapter 2 ending, chapter 3 in a week or 2.
1. Things Happen Unexpetedly

Author's Note: This is my First story. so please give me some suggestions. and please review!

_Captain Kathryn Janeway_

* * *

This story begins on an average day on _voyager_. Lieutenant Torres in Engineering, seven and Icheb in Astrometrics, the doctor in sickbay, Chakotay, Harry, Tom and Tuvok on the Bridge, and Captain Janeway in her ready room.

XxX

"Tuvok, you have the bridge." Chakotay tells Tuvok.

"Of course, Commander," Replies the Vulcan.

Chakotay leaves his station in the middle of the bridge, and heads for the Captain's ready room.

XxX

Her ready room door chimes. Sitting at her desk looking at the daily status reports she thinks, _who could it be now? _While taking another sip of coffee.

"Come in," Janeway replies. To her surprise, Chakotay steps in. "Captain, how many cups of coffee have you had today?" asks her first officer.

_We may have only known each other for ten years, but he knows when I have had at least four cups of coffee while looking at status reports. _She sighs.

"At least four Chakotay, I am going for my fifth if you want a cup." She said as she gets up to go to the replicator.

"Why not?" he replies. Kathryn smiles. _No wonder B'Elanna and Tom are trying so hard to get me and Chakotay together. We think alike. Too bad I'm his superior Officer, his only superior officer. _Janeway sighs inside. _Too bad indeed. _

"Cream, sugar?" she asks him.

"No thank you," he says.

"Usually you have two sugars, is something bothering you Chakotay?" she asks.

"Coffee, Black, two," she tells the replicator.

She walks over to Chakotay, hands him a cup of coffee, and sits down on the couch under neath the large widows looking into space. "Well? What's bothering you?" she asks again as she crosses her legs. Chakotay walks over to her, sits down and said, "I don't know. It's just, I'm just wishing that something new will happen, besides new space distensions and nebulas. You know?" She smiled.

"I know what you mean. Nothing exiting has happen in a while, but it's better than being at war with the Borg." She has a sip of coffee. "Being in the collective, I sure don't want to do that again. I think B'Elanna, Tuvok, Seven and Icheb would agree with me there," she continued, "but I would go for a couple of Borg cubes about now."

"Kathryn!" Chakotay said in shock.

"Well, things will get interesting when we least expect it. So don't anticipate it Chakotay," Janeway advised. "Even then stay on your toes. You never know what will happen."

"I should get back to the bridge," sighed Chakotay, "Want to join me?"

"I would, but I have to give Icheb his Starfleet Academy Exiting Exam in holodeck one in less than an hour. I know he'll pass with flying colors," replied Janeway.

"Well, then I'll see you later on the bridge," Chakotay said as he put down his empty cup of coffee and started to get up. "Alright then, I'll see you in what? At least four hours?" concluded Janeway.

"See you then," Chakotay said as he left to go to the bridge.

XxX

_ Voyager _jolted violently. The captain, in her ready room, fell out of her chair and hit her head on the edge her desk. After she got her Barings, she got up, and headed for the bridge.

"Report!" she yelled over the red alert siren, as she stepped onto the bridge.

"An Alien species we have not yet encountered has attacked us," Tuvok stated.

"I can see that. Mr. Kim, analyses?" questioned Janeway, as she stepped onto the middle of the bridge.

"This species is warp capable, as well as Trans-warp, and Time-folding, Captain," Harry answered.

"Remarkable," she said, to no one in particular.

"Captain, this species can also transport through shields,"

Kim said nervously.

"Harry, did you say they can transport _through_ shields?"She asked, stunned.

"Yes, ma'am_ through_ shields," he repeated.

"Mr. Tuvok, arm phasers and fire at will," commanded Janeway.

"Arming phasers and firing," confirmed the Vulcan.

"Captain! They are transporting something, or someone onto the bridge!" harry yelled.

_ What the hell! _Thought Janeway.


	2. Unexpected Guest

Sorry for the wait. please, if you like it or not, please review! I know this chapter is almost twice as long as Chapter 1, but it's necessary.

**Declaimer: **read first chapter first! or this will not make sense.

**Second Declaimer: Charters are not mine, just the plot and Rebecca. that's it. Paramount owns voyager:(**

* * *

A female humanoid appeared on the bridge. As she materialized, she gave a pained groan, and fell on her side. She landed on the floor to the left of Chakotay, facing away from him and Janeway.

Janeway crouched next to her and Chakotay on the other side of the girl as the ship jolted again. Janeway gently rolled her on to her back. The captain was not expecting what she saw. She saw a teen-aged version of herself. She placed her index finger and middle finger on to the young human, trying to feel a pulse. It was very faint.

She tapped her com badge. "Janeway to the Doctor, medical emergency! Beaming her directly to sickbay," she told the EMH then beamed the young girl to him.

"The ship has left, and stopped attacking us Captain," reported Tuvok.

"Well that's good to hear," Janeway replied as she got to her feet. "I'm going to sickbay to see how our unexpected guest is doing," said Janeway as she walked toward the turbo lift.

"Captain, while you're there you might want the Doctor to look at that cut," Chakotay said after her. When she was in the turbo lift, she put her hand to her forehead above her right eye. _Oh. That cut. _

XxX

The sickbay doors slid open as she strode in.

"Captain! Let me guess, Chakotay had to convince you to come here to sickbay for that cut? Of course he did, why else would you report to sickbay, hm?"The Doctor babbled on.

"Or maybe I came here willingly, to see how our unexpected guest is doing," she cut in, trying to get him to stop.

"No, that's not it. I know! Tuvok had to talk some sense into you, to get you to come here," the EMH continued.

"Doctor, I just told you the answer. I came to check on her. I wasn't aware I had a cut on my head until the attack stopped. Besides, Chakotay told me as I was walking toward the turbo lift," she told him annoyed.

"Well, then, I'll tell you as I heal that cut on your head, and a nasty one it is too. How did you cut yourself that bad? Or should I say that good? It's nice and deep too," the Doctor said as he led her to a biobed.

"Doctor," she cut in.

"Yes?" The EMH inquired.

"How is she?" she asked.

"How is who?" he asked as he finished healing her cut.

"Your patent, Doctor," she told him, trying to get him back on topic.

"Well, you're fine. I just healed that nasty cut on your head," the doctor replied, still off topic.

"Not me, doctor. Our guest that appeared on the bridge earlier is the one I'm talking about," Janeway tried to explain, getting annoyed again.

"Oh! She is doing quite well captain. She was injected with some kind of disease to these aliens and was dropped off here. Her immune system fought it off well, I had to give her some cortazine to help it. It's nearly almost gone," he finally informed her.

"When do you think it'll be safe to wake her?" Janeway inquired and hoping he would give her a direct answer.

"In about 12 hours. But to be on the safe side, I wouldn't wake her till tomorrow morning," the Doctor advised.

"Alright then, see you in the morning Doctor," Janeway told him as she walked out of sickbay.

XxX

The captain could not fall asleep that night at all. All she could think about was that girl in sickbay that looked identical to herself.

_How in hell is this possible? I don't even know her yet she is all I'm thinking about, and she looks like I did when I was about 13, 14 years old. Except she's roughly 5 centimeters shorter than I am now. How is this possible? _

She kept thinking about this the whole night while tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep.

XxX

At 0900 hours, a very sleepy Kathryn walked into sickbay with a mug of coffee in her left hand.

"Captain, did you sleep at all last night?" Chakotay said when he saw her for the first time that morning. Tuvok, Harry Kim and the Doctor turned to look at her.

"As a matter of fact I could not get to sleep last night at all," she responded to Chakotay; as she set her mug down to join them around the biobed to see their new sleeping guest.

"Well, since you are all here now, I'll wake here up," the EMH said cautiously. He injected the Hypospray in to the young girl's neck. She stirred. Calmly, she opened her eyes.

"Hello," the girl said hoarsely.

"Hello," Janeway said gently. Giving her a caring, loving and concerned look. Chakotay was shocked, the young woman in sickbay sounded just like his best friend Kathryn.

"I'm Captain Janeway. What's your name?" the captain asked her, and trying to give the girl some comfort at the same time.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Johnson," the young girl said, her voice getting stronger with every word. She tried to sit up; Kathryn gave her some support and helped her sit. Rebecca groaned softly.

"Are you alright?" Janeway asked Rebecca, still concerned.

"A little stiff, but I guess I'm alright," Rebecca told Janeway.

"This is Commander Chakotay, my first officer, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, my Chief of security, and Ensign Harry Kim..," Janeway was informing her.

"..Is your communications officer," Rebecca finished for her. Captain Janeway couldn't help looking surprised. _How the hell did she know that? _

"How did you know that?"Janeway asked Rebecca.

"Let me guess, an alien race attacked you, and dropped me somewhere on the ship," she said informatively.

"On our bridge to be precise," Tuvok said for the captain.

"To answer your question captain I have a question for you, and then I'll tell you the answer. Is your whole name Kathryn Janeway?" Rebecca asked.

"It is. But how is that relevant?" Janeway said, really wanting to know how she knew these things.

"Captain Janeway, did the doctor get a DNA sample from me?"

Rebecca asked.

"Yes he did. Why?" Janeway said flustered.

"So you know I'm not an 8472. Could you please have him run a DNA jenes test? After that you'll know why I asked that," Rebecca told Janeway.

"Doctor, could you please?" Janeway told the EMH.

"What would that prove?" Janeway asked Rebecca.

"You'll see," Rebecca said anticipating the results.

"Captain, I just finished the test. You might want to take a look," the Doctor informed Janeway. She walked from the biobed Rebecca was on and went to the doctor, so did Tuvok, Chakotay and Harry.

"Rebecca's DNA structure has some of your DNA in it Captain," the doctor said, mystified.

"Rebecca, what am I to you? As a relative I mean," Janeway asked the girl.

"My mother's aunt," Rebecca told her.

"Then how did you get here?" Janeway asked Rebecca.

"I….I…I," Kathryn saw the girl was going to cry. So she turned to Tuvok, Chakotay, Harry and the doctor and nodded them out. Tuvok, Chakotay and Harry went to the bridge; the doctor set himself to come back on in a couple of hours. Rebecca was sitting on the egen of the biobed, and Kathryn sat next to her. She put her hand on the young girl's knee.

"what is it Rebecca? you can tell me," Kathryn told her, trying to soothe her.

"I.. I lied... to the admiral," Rebecca told her, and broke into a sob.


End file.
